Into the World of Harry Potter
by haha-no
Summary: Kara Jubiya has just gotten out of summer school, but her only friend is away in greece for vacation. When Jack shows her his special chair he likes to read in, she finds herself hurdled into the world of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! R&R please!
1. Kara Jubiya

**Chapter One- Kara Jubiya**

"...and that class," the history teacher droned on, "Is how some people believe the Ice Age came to be."

The bell rang loud and clear as the grateful students ran out of the class room. Kara sleepily stood up from her own desk and stretched while she yawned.

"Beautiful speech, Mrs. Caleb. I'll be looking forward to another one _just_ like it again sometime." Kara managed to say in her yawn and her teacher put her hands on her hips disapprovingly as Kara walked out the door.

"That seemed to take forever to be over, but now finally marks the end of my sentence to summer school!" Kara grinned wickedly over to her friend Tailor who had waited for her outside of school.

"Took long enough. You do realize that while you're in summer school, I'm punished too? I don't do anything until about August, so that doesn't give us much time to hang out together now. I was bored out of my mind! Can't you ever pay attention enough in class to not have to go to summer school?" Tailor asked, walking next to her friend on their way home.

"Sorry, Tally. No can do. S'not my fault anyway. The school just needs better teachers, or subjects, or lessons or something." Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, pardon me. I forgot that nothing can be your fault!" Tailor rolled her eyes.

"That's okay. I'll forgive you just because that's the kind of person I am." Kara grinned while Tailor raised an eyebrow up at her and shook her head.

"So conceited." she seemed to mutter. "Next year should be better though, 'cause we'll be seniors."

After a while, Tailor and Kara reached a library where Kara's grandfather worked. He wasn't really her grandfather, but he was old enough to be and was now her legal guardian. He was really her dad's godfather, but Kara loved him anyway. He owned this library and the house where Kara and he lived was in the back part of the big library.

"Hey Jack." Kara came into the library with Tailor from the back entrance and threw her book bag onto a small table.

"Hello Mr. Herold." Tailor followed.

"Hey girls." An old, but kind looking man with a big smile on his face came in from the next room. "How was the last day of summer school?"

"Fine, I guess." Kara told him, looking at her hangnail intently and bitting down on it.

"What'd you like best?" he persisted.

"The end." Kara grinned and Jack Herold laughed while Tailor snorted almost choking on her milk she was guzzling down.

"Ah, yes. That's my girl." he sighed and walked back into the main part of the library.

After the girls had walked down to the little theater at the corner, and watched the fifth Harry Potter movie, being as that was one of Kara's all time favorite movie series, and they had joked about how the books were tons better than the movies, Tailor said that she had to go home to pack for her family vacation to Greece for the rest of the summer and part of the following year.

"I'll get you something really nice from there! I promise. And I'll take tons of pictures." Tailor insisted.

"Fine. I wish I was going with you though." Kara sighed. "If I'd have known you were going to Greece from the beginning of the year, I wouldn't have planned to goof off and get landed into summer school. But _no!_" Tailor laughed and hugged her friend.

"You and I both know you don't _plan_ this. You do what you can to do your best practical jokes of the year, and you and just end up getting completely busted for it. I don't think you planned for this years trick, or last years for that matter, to get as out of hand as it did. I don't think they should've sent you to summer school for it anyway." Tailor said.

"Actually, I think I was in summer school for bad grades. Only in history though, and it was a D plus. Hmm." Kara thought. "Perhaps it was the prank. I don't know why though. Principal Fisk _eventually_ got his car off the roof." Kara grinned in memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember that prank! I was talking about how you turned up the air conditioning in the bathrooms so much, that the jellow you put in the toilets hardened and no one could use the bathrooms." Tailor said, and Kara nodded.

"Yep. There was _that_ one..." she said.

"Well, I should really get going. See you in October! And don't worry. I'll send you mail and everything." Tailor hugged Kara one last time before she headed out the door and walked home.

Kara let out a breathe of exhaustion and sadness as she slumped down into a comfortable armchair. After sitting there quietly for about ten minutes, she pulled out the seventh Harry Potter book and looked at it, running her hands over the cover.

"How many times have you read that now?" Jack asked as he walked into the room and sat down across from her.

"Only once... I think I might read it again though. It was a good book, and I might pick up something different this time reading it.

"To have read it once already is still good though, what with summer school going on when it came out last Friday. Today's just Tuesday." he told her.

"I know. But you know how I am when a book is good!" she said, and he chuckled.

"Yes, yes I do know." he answered after a quick moment. "So how are you feeling about Tailor being gone for so long?"

"Terrible. They shouldn't have sent me to summer school just for a few pranks! If I could use magic and everything like in J. K. Rowling's books I might've been able to get away with it all." Kara scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Well, I've always been one for a good prank." he said. Then he looked at her with interest while he thought to himself.

"What?" Kara sat up.

"Oh, nothing. You might not be interested." he said looking away.

"No, tell me." she hated when he did this to her.

"No, it's nothing." he shrugged it off.

"Tell me now! You've already started talking, so now you have to tell me." Kara said indifferently.

"Alright then. Come with me." he stood up and Kara curiously followed him. "Bring Harry Potter with you." he said, and Kara, still rather confused grabbed it as she followed.

He walked right into the library and over to the front desk. Behind the desk there was a very dark red rug that the chair sat on top of. He moved the chair and the rug to reveal a square block cut out into the carpeting of the library floor. There was a metal indentation where you would put your fingers in to open up the trap door, and Jack did so. When the door creaked open, there was a small flight of wooden stairs leading down into the darkness. Jack felt around underneath the sides all around the square hole until he had found a light switch and turned it on.

"After you," he said, gesturing for Kara to go first. "But don't touch anything until I get down there."

Kara obediently walked down the old wooden stairs into the lit up room. She was completely amazed that there was a whole other room in the library, in her _house_ that she had never knew was there. It had a clean white carpet, and navy blue walls. There were two twin beds on the wall closest to the stairs, and there was a little TV and a computer on a little desk in the room. On the far side of the room, there was a large, old looking, beat up red armchair that had a lamp over top of it.

"What is this place..." Kara asked with amazement as she continued to gawk at the room. Jack only chuckled.

"This used to be a bomb shelter, but being as I thought we were pretty safe from that, but hated to waste the space, set it up like this. That old chair in the back, it was in the attic of this library before I even got here. It's a lot more comfortable than it looks." he said. "Go ahead, try it out."

Kara walked over to the chair and felt the fabric of the old armchair underneath her fingertips. It was soft and had rides in it like corduroy pants. Kara slowly let herself sit down on its large cushion before completely collapsing into it. She let out a deep sigh of comfort.

"This has got to be the most comfortable chair I have ever been on." she said, and Jack let out a loud laugh.

"I thought you'd like it." he told her.

"So, this is it? You only brought me down here to show me a chair?" she asked confused.

"This is a very special chair though. I've always thought that reading in it was the best. It seems to really," he paused in thought momentarily. "Put you right into the book you're reading." He then smiled at her and walked back up the stairs leaving Kara watching him with a curious look on her face. She then shrugged, thinking nothing of it and opened up the first page of the book.

"_The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane..."_

The first sentence of the book had only just been read when Kara felt the room spin around her and she was so afraid at what was happening, she didn't even let out a sound. She couldn't even seem to breath.

She landed in some unknown place and her hands caught herself from falling face first into the grass. Kara looked around at the unfamiliar place in fright. She had the book still with her, and her hand clutched very tightly to it. She heard voices from the other side of the bush she had landed next to, and cautiously peered around it. She almost let out a cry of surprise, delight and fear at what she saw.

"...well, Lucius. _Peacocks..._" One of them said, and Kara saw him put a stick like object back into his cloak while he made a small snort.

Kara's face seemed to be right next to their legs and she crept further back into the bushes. The men she saw were the same two men from the beginning of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! Snape and Yaxley stood right before her. Yaxely had never been in one of the Harry Potter movies before, but the Snape that stood so close to her now looked exactly like he had in the movies.

"_Crap!_" Kara mouthed. She glared at the memory in her head when Jack said 'It seems to really, put you right into the book you're reading.'

As Kara thought about how on Earth she was to get out of, not only Britain and Malfoy's Manor, but out of this _book_, she heard someone else coming. She let out a gasp and pulled her bare ankle into the bush further.

"What was that?" one of the people asked.

"Peacock most likely." the other answered dully. "Come. The Dark Lord does not like it when his servants are late. Do you want us to be punished?"

"No..." the other grumbled. "But what if it was a filthy Mudblood Muggle?"

"What do you think you saw, exactly? They shouldn't be _here._ Not with the spells on this house." Kara held her breath as the two witches stopped.

"A foot I think... I could be wrong. This bloody heat keeps fogging up my glasses." the one witch took off her glasses and began to polish them with her robes.

"Wait a minute..." the other witch started to walk over to the bush where Kara was, and as she moved aside the branches, she gasped.

"Mudblood!" she cried out, and Kara lunged out of her hiding place and made a grab for the witches wand. "Get it you idiot!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the witch with glasses said, and the killing curse hit Kara right in the back right after she grabbed the wand, and her body fell limply to the ground dead.

"What was that?" one wizard came outside the house.

"Oh, nothing. Some stupid Muggle or something. Dead now." the witch brushed herself off. "Where's my wand!" she looked around frantically.

"Not now! If you don't want the Dark Lord to use that curse on us, we must be going! We'll search the body later." and with that, the witch with the glasses pulled her friend inside after the wizard.


	2. Waiting for the Order

**Chapter Two- Waiting for the Order**

Kara had felt the world spinning and changing from right under her the moment the Killing Spell had hit her in the spine. The wand she had taken still had her fingers wrapped around it tightly.

Kara's eyes were still clenched tight when things seemed to settle. Her feet were comfortably suspended in the air, over the edge of something soft, large and squishy. There was the slight familiar smell of the library around her; this familiarity was what caused Kara to open her eyes. She was back at home in the large, red chair.

Jack walked into the room to place some more books on the shelf. He looked over at Kara with a raised eyebrow as she looked back open mouthed. Jack walked over to her open book to see what page number she was on. He let out a low whistle.

"Ooo." he grimaced. "Not even close to being done with the first chapter and you came back. Better watch yourself better than _that._" He said, and with a smile, walked back up the old stairs. Halfway up, he paused. "Just keep reading."

Kara continued to look after him dumbfounded, even after he had gone out of her sight. A bit after he had gone, she shook her head and looked back to the open page she was on in her book. Nothing in the ink had changed; her death and the two witches were vacant of the page. With a deep breath, she skipped to the next chapter that took place in Number Four, Privit Drive.

"There is no _way_ I'm going back to those _Death-Eaters._" she said aloud to herself, and then she began to read.

"_Harry was bleeding..."_

Kara was ready for the spinning room this time, though it still made her stomach uneasy. She felt concrete beneath her palms and bare knees as she landed outside on the door step of Number Four, Privit Drive.

_Awesome._ Kara thought. _The Aurors should be here soon then._

Kara went to go hide under the window sill, where she knew Harry had once hid many times before, in anticipation of Mad-Eye Moody and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix.

She realized then, that she still had that mysterious witch's wand along with her book, so she turned it over and over in her hands, thinking.

_Surely a muggle can't harness a wand..._ She thought. _And yet... Maybe since I'm not from J. K. Rowling's books, I'm not just any muggle? _Kara continued to ponder this until she decided to try out a spell she could remember.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" She whispered and pointed the wand at a small rock on the ground.

The stone wobbled a little bit, and Kara began to fill with excitement to the point that she had to stifle a squeal of delight. Then the stone shot up into the air and hit Kara on her forehead. She dropped her wand to clutch her head and the stone fell back onto the ground.

"Ow!" she mouthed, fighting to remain silent as she rubber her head where the stone had hit her.

_Well, _she thought. That_ certainly needs work, but not bad for first time. _She grinned, pleased with herself.

Kara had forgotten that in chapter two, Harry had to read the Daily Profit before the first two Aurors got there, so she waited and waited for what seemed to be a very long time indeed.

Right as Kara felt herself drifting off into the flower beds, she jolted upright as she heard people outside in the front of the house. Kara had to hold back a little first because she almost hit the edge of the window sill with her head.

_Sweetness._ She thought. _Just a bit longer and Mad-Eye and the rest of the Order will be here. This is _so_ cool!_

Once she knew that the Dursley's had left with Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones, she got up from her hiding place to wait for the rest of the Order at the back of the house. She rubbed her arm roughly, because at some point when she was laying on it, it had fallen asleep and now had the uncomfortable prickles in it. It felt like there was TV fuzz underneath her skin.

Another hour or so passed by when Kara could see the Order of the Phoenix coming in on broomsticks, the seemingly invisible thestrals, and then Hagrid on Sirius Black's old, flying motor cycle. When they had landed, Kara still hid behind the corner of the house, though not for long she figured because Moody's magical eye was bound to see her in hiding.

"Wait..." Kara heard Mad-Eye's gruff voice say to the company. He whispered something to Bill that Kara couldn't hear, then before she knew it, there was someone who had come up behind her, and had pinned her arms to her back. It was Kingsley, looking exactly like his 'movie' self.

"Good one, Mad-Eye." Fred and George laughed as Kara feebly squirmed in the large black man's tight grasp.

"Lemmie go!" she cried out. "_Kingsley,_ GET OFF!" at the sound of his name from someone he didn't even know, he loosened his grip slightly. "Please." She added, and he let go of her arms, causing her to fall right in front of Mad-Eye Moody.

"Who are you? Why were you spying at Potter's house?" Mad-Eye demanded, poking roughly at her collar bone.

"So many questions, Mad-Eye? I am Kara Jubiya," Kara said. "You wouldn't know me." Kara rubbed at her collar bone. It could possibly have become bruised.

"Why were you spying, then?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Waiting for the Order of the Phoenix to get here, and obviously you have. I want to help." Kara shrugged and pushed her loose, straight, mouse-brown hair behind her ear.

"And what makes you think you can?" Moody's magical eye spun wildly around in its socket.

"It's difficult to explain. But the more you stall, the less safe Harry is. Don't you all have to get to the Portkeys that take you to the Burrow at a specific time?" Kara raised her eyebrow at them, who all looked back at her utterly bewildered.

"Alrigh'." Ron stepped forward crossly and pointed a wand at her. He had kept quiet for so long, Kara had almost forgotten that he was there at all. "Who told you?"

"Calm down, Ron. Like I said, it's hard to explain. No one _told_ me." Kara said to him, unmoved. He recoiled his hand when she knew his name.

"She has a point though. Do we not have a schedule to keep?" Tonks asked smiling, and she flipped her vibrantly colored, pink hair with her ring adorned finger as she walked right up to the back door where Harry met them by wrenching open the door.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she came in for a hug, and Ron followed her.

"All righ', Harry? Ready for the off?" Hagrid asked him.

"Definitely," said Harry. He seemed ridiculously happy, and why wouldn't he be? "But I wasn't expecting this many of you!"

"Change of plan," Moody growled, and it was all Kara could do to keep from giggling. She always thought that his voice was kind of funny. She watched as he held up two great bags full of the potions. His eye spun wildly around before adding, "Let's get undercover before we talk you through it."

As they walked into the kitchen, this was the first time Kara really took time to notice all of these familiar faces. She didn't know a single one of them, though because of her obsession with the books and the movies, it didn't really seem to make a difference. Ron was tall and had gangly arms, but was still as good-looking as Rupert Grant from the movies. He'd always been one of her favorites anyway. Hermione was still drop-dead gorgeous as her Emma Watson self with her poofy hair bulled back into a single braid down her back, Fred and George, the ultimate best characters in the entire book in her opinion stood there with identical grins plastered upon their faces. Bill, who was a new face because he had not been in any of the movies had his long, trademark red hair, and was badly scarred from the fight between him and the un-morphed Fenrir Grayback. Mr. Weasley still cheery faced and his spectacles on his face a little lopsided on his face. Mad-Eye looking totally bad-ass in her opinion, stood there on his good leg and wooden one, while his magical blue eye spun madly. Tonks stood there looking around with her short, bright pink spikes for hair that fit her personality only too well; Lupin was not too far away from her looking a little bedridden and gray, though still very like his old self. The Marauder in him seemed almost, excited. Fleur was so beautiful that she could make any girl jealous if she wanted to, stood there slender and platinum blonde; Kingsley was bald and a rather large black man who had great, broad shoulders. Hagrid was bent down a little so not to hit his head on the ceiling of the room. His wild beard and hair flying everywhere that just seemed to fit him so well, no one else would be able to pull off that look even if they tried. Mundungus Fletcher was the only other face in the room that Kara did not know, because he too was not in any of the movies. He had a small figure, and looked filthy- almost as bad as he smelled. He had matted hair that hung around his head to his shoulders and basset hound eyes that looked tired and droopy. Harry, she noticed was looking around at all of them too, and seemed to not notice her at all in the background.

"Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Muffle Prime Minister?" Harry called to the black man from across the room.

"He can get along without me for one night," he shrugged. "You're more important."

"Harry, guess what?" Tonks said from her nice little seat on top of the washing machine, and she flashed her ring on her left hand at him.

"You got married?" Harry seemed quite shocked as he looked between her and his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from his third year.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet." Lupin answered him.

"That's brilliant, congrat–." Mad-Eye Moody interrupted him.

"All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later!" he roared out. He was a very impatient person. Everyone grew very quiet now. "As Dedalus probably told you, we had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an imprisonable offense to connect this house to the Floo Network, place Portkey here, or Apparate in or out. All done in the name of your protection, to prevent You-Know-Who getting in at you. Absolutely pointless, seeing as your mother's charm does that already. What he's really done is to stop you getting out of here safely.

"Second problem: You're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you." Moody said, looking Harry up and down.

"I don't–." Harry tried to point out, but Mad-Eye stopped him.

"The Trace, the Trace!" Moody seemed irritated and impatient. "The charm that detects magical activity around under-seventeens, the way the Ministry finds out about underage magic! If you, or anyone around you, casts a spell to get you out of here, Thicknesse is going to know about it, and so will the Death Eaters." Kara seemed to know pretty much what he was going to say next, so she stepped in.

"We can't wait for the Trace to go away, 'cause once you turn seventeen," Kara snapped her fingers together. "Bye, bye mommy's spell. In other words, Thicknesse has got you cornered, man." he looked at her, as though just noticing her for the first time and nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked, and Kara snorted.

"Harry, we're wizards!" Kara said, and then thought to herself, _Well, at least you all are..._

"Exactly. So we're going to use the only means of transport left to us, the only ones the Trace can't detect, because we don't need to cast spells to use them: brooms, thestrals, and Hagrid's motorbike." Moody told them. Kara could see by the look on Harry's face that he didn't think that this plan would work.

"Harry, this spell thing of your mom's, it will break regardless of what we do. It breaks when you're seventeen or when you stop calling this place 'home'. Since you and the other Dursley's have already gone your ways and plan never to live together again, you no longer call this place home. They'll be no going back after we leave. No more safety here. We think we should break the spell early, unless you _want_ Death Eaters to come find you on your birthday..." Kara raised her eyebrows at him, and he kind of just squinted an eye at her in thought for a moment, but then shook himself out of it.

"The one thing we've got on our side is that You-Know-Who doesn't know we're moving you tonight. We've leaked a fake trail to the Ministry: They think you're not leaving until the thirtieth. However, this is You-Know-Who we're dealing with, so we can't just rely on him getting the date wrong; he's bound to have a couple of Death Eaters patrolling the skies in this general area, just in case. So, we've given a dozen different houses every protection we can throw at them. They all look like they could be the place we're going to hide you, they've all got some connection with the Order: my house, Kingsley's place, Molly's Auntie Muriel's– you get the idea." Moody told him as he tapped the side of one of his bulky bags.

"Yeah," Kara could tell in his voice that he still didn't think that the plan would work... at all. He seemed to think that there was something missing in it.

_Well of course he does! He doesn't know about the 'seven Harry Potters' yet..._ she thought to herself.

"You'll be going to Tonks's parents. Once you're within the boundaries of the protective enchantments we've put on the house, you'll be able to use a Portkey to the Burrow. Any questions?" Mad-Eye Moody looked over in Harry's direction. Kara felt a few eyes dart over to her direction. Some of them let quizzical looks betray their faces, but Kara ignored them. She noticed how Fred and George were the only ones who continued to stare at her.

"Mad-Eye," Kara butt in before Harry could ask his question. "You never explained about the other Harry's..." She didn't finish her sentence as the others looked at her. She just quieted down, and felt rather small. "Well, he _didn't._" she squeaked.

"Right. Harry, there will be seven Harry Potters moving through the skies tonight, each of them with a companion, each pair heading for a different safe house." Alaster Moody then pulled out a flask of a muddy substance inside it. It looked repulsive.

"No!" Harry said very loudly, and Kara jumped a little. She never cared for how angry and loud he could get at times in the book. "No way!"

"I told them you'd take it like this," Hermione said, looking at Harry with a half-pity smile.

"If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives–!" Harry seemed almost frantic to not let them do this.

"–because it's the first time for all of us," Ron rolled his eyes at his stubborn best friend. Kara had remembered using the same expression with Tailor at times, and vice-versa.

"This is different, pretending to be me–." Kara knew, not just from having already read the book, but from the conversation itself that he had lost his argument.

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry," said Fred, trying to keep a straight face. "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever." Kara snorted and smiled, but then stopped when realizing that Harry obviously didn't think that it was funny.

"You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair." she could tell Harry was still fighting to keep them from doing this little trick.

"Well, that's that plan scuppered," said George sarcastically. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate." Kara started to silently giggle into her hand, but it soon died down.

"Yeah, thirteen of us–fourteen," he added, looking at Kara. "Against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no chance," said Fred.

"Funny," said Harry, "Really amusing."

"We'll use force if we have too, all of us are overage." Kara pointed out. "We all want take a risk for you, and we will." out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Mundungus shrug and grimace as Moody glared at him with his magical eye.

"Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now." Moody held Harry's gaze. The old man just wouldn't break down. It wasn't in his nature.

"But this is mad, there's no need–." Kara covered her face with her hand. Harry sure could be an ass sometimes.

"No need!" Moody snarled at him. "With You-Know-Who out there and half the Ministry on his side? Potter, if we're lucky he'll have swallowed the fake bait and he'll be planning to ambush you on the thirtieth, but he's be mad not to have a Death Eater or two keeping an eye out, it's what I'd do. They might not be able to get at you or this house while your mother's charm holds, but it's about to break and they know the rough position of the place. Our only chance is to use decoys. Even You-Know-Who can't split himself into seven."

At this Kara, looked up at Harry who had glanced quickly at Hermione. Hermione had looked away, and Ron just glanced at her before looking back at Harry, and grimaced. 'Just do it, mate,' he seemed to say.

"Now!" Moody's voice was loud and clear, and Kara jumped a little again. Everyone now looked at Harry who reluctantly pulled some black hairs from his head.

"Good," said the battle worn Auror. He limped over to Harry and pulled the cork stopper out of the flask of the Polyjuice Potion. "Straight in here, if you please."

As Harry dropped his hair into the potion, it began to bubble and froth and smoke. Then, almost a split second later, the entire potion turned a clear, bright gold.

"Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," Hermione said, but as Ron looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she blushed. Then she spoke a little quieter, "Oh, you know what I mean–Goyle's potion looked like bogies."

"Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please," said Moody. Then Kara watched as Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Fleur lined up in front of the kitchen sink.

"We're one short," said Lupin.

_Wait a minute,_ Kara thought. _I can't die, and Mundungus Disapparates on the broom, so Moody gets hit with the Killing curse..._

"Here," Hagrid said gruffly, and held up a frantic Mundungus Fletcher by the scruff of his neck, and put him down beside Fleur. The French girl almost gagged. She wrinkled her nose at the horribly smelling man, and then walked to stand between Fred and George instead.

"I've toldjer, I'd sooner be a protector," said Mundungus.

"Shut it," Moody had a loathing look on his face as he glared at the filthy man. "As I've already told you, you spineless worm–!"

"No!" Kara stepped in, interrupting Mad-Eye. They all looked at her, and she stood up a little straighter. "I mean, he obviously doesn't want to be Harry. I'll do it! I'll take his place, and go with you." she pointed to Mad-Eye, but then regretted saying it for a moment. He hadn't said who was going with who yet. He looked at her hard.

"Thank you! I'll love yer f'ever. I don' even know who yer'are, but I will!" Mundungus was on his knees and he clutched onto Kara's hands. She removed them from his grasp gently, somewhat disgusted. His smell was starting to get to her too. His breath smelled like alcohol.

"Just...if I _am_ going with Mad-Eye, please let me strap myself onto the broom..." at this, everyone had their eyes on her and looked at her like she was mad. "For my own reasons..."

Moody then pulled half a dozen small glasses out from the inside of his cloak, and handed one to each of them. To her relief, he handed her one, and filled it with some of the Polyjuice Potion.

"Well, bottoms up." Kara raised her cup, and drank the liquid with everyone else. She practically gagged on it. She knew it would taste bad, but this was horrible! "Ehk!" she said scraping her tongue on the tips of her teeth after she had swallowed it. "You may look tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, but you still taste _nasty!_"

Kara felt her skin bubble and change. Her hair started to shrink and turn darker, and her eyesight started to grow blurrier and blurrier. She looked at her reflection on the back of a spoon that had been left on the counter. She gasped with oddity and delight.

"Wow– we're identical!" Fred and George said together. "I dunno, though, I think I'm still better-looking," said Fred as he looked at his reflection in the kettle.

"Bah," the Fleur-Harry wrinkled her nose as she looked at her own reflection in the microwave. "Bill, don't look at me– I'm 'ideous!"

"Those whose clothes are a bit roomy, I've got smaller here," and he held out one of his two sacks. "And vise versa. Don't forget the glasses, there's six pairs in the side pocket. And when you're dressed, there's luggage in the other sack.

"I knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo," Ron grumbled as he looked down at his 'Harry version' chest. Kara let out a little laugh.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful," Hermione then put on her own 'Harry glasses'.

_I look just like Daniel Radcliffe!_ She thought excitedly to herself, but almost jolted upward as she thought for a moment about Hedwig. If she could save Mad-Eye, then maybe if Hedwig went with Mundungus...

"May I suggest," Kara started. "That Mundungus takes Hedwig? Harry probably won't have that much room in the motorcycle..."

"Wait a minute! How do you know who's going with who?" Moody reeled on her.

"I-well, it's hard to explain, like I said." Kara assured him, but then turned to the real Harry. "Oh, and Harry, I'm Kara Jubiya. Sorry I didn't mention it before."

"Okay, that's great. And why exactly should I give Hedwig to him? He's going on a broom with Moody, like you said. I'll take her. The motorcycle has more room than a broom does." Harry's brow furrowed.

"But-!" Mad-Eye cut her off.

"Enough! We must go." Moody grumbled at her. "The pairs will be as follows: Mundungus, you and _Kara_ will be traveling with me by broom–."

"Why'm I with you?" a Harry near the back door asked.

"Because you're the one that needs watching," Moody pointed, and his magical eye stayed right on Mundungus's Harry figure. "Arthur and Fred–."

"I'm George," the Harry Mad-Eye was currently pointing at said. Kara looked at him oddly. He was Fred... "Can't you even tell us apart when we're Harry?"

"Sorry, George–."

"I'm only yanking your wand, I'm Fred really–." Fred told him, grinning.

_Knew it._ Kara grinned to herself.

"Enough messing around!" Moody yelled out, and things went quiet again. "The other one– George or Fred or whoever you are– you're with Remus. Miss Delacour–."

_Geez, everyone interrupts Mad-Eye..._ Kara thought as Bill interrupted him.

"I'm taking Fleur on a thestral," said Bill. "She's not that fond of brooms." the Fleur-Harry walked over to her soon to be husband and gave him a lustrous look that Kara had to admit, looked rather hilarious on a Daniel Radcliffe face.

"Miss Granger with Kingsley, again by thestral–." Moody tried to continue, but was interrupted again, this time by Tonks.

"Which leaves you and me, Ron!" Tonks waved at him, and accidently knocked over a mug tree as she did so. He gave a guilty gulp to have to be with Lupin's new wife.

"An' you're with me, Harry. That all righ'?" Hagrid asked him. "We'll be on the bike, brooms an thestrals can't take me weight, see. Not a lot o' room on the seat with me on it, though, so you'll be in the sidecar."

"That's great," Harry reassured the half-giant.

"We think the Death Eaters will expect you to be on a broom," Moody explained. "Snape's had plenty of time to tell them everything about you he's never mentioned before, so if we do run into any Death Eaters, we're betting they'll choose one of the Potters who look at home on a broomstick. All right then," he tied up the bag that held all of their clothes in it, and walked out the back door. "I make it three minutes until we're supposed to leave. No point locking the back door, it won't keep the Death Eaters out when they come looking... Come on..."

Like she had wanted to, though to everyone else's amusement, she strapped herself to the broom she shared with Mundungus. They used binding spells to keep her there, and Moody used another spell to make it so that the cords were not visible. By the time she was tied in, she could move her arms, but not her waist very easily, and she had minimal leg movement. Kara held the stolen wand tightly in her hand, and the book was tied uncomfortably to her torso underneath her shirt.

Mundungus sat down behind her on the broom, and put his hands on her waist as they lifted off the ground. Normally, Kara probably would've been weirded out or even repulsed by this, but right then, she didn't seem to care at all. She'd never been on a broom before, but she had always liked roller coasters, and she figured that the speeds were somewhat similar between the two.

In the air, Kara felt free as a bird and simply loved the feeling of flying on a broom. She wasn't sure if the first few wobbles at the beginning were from her inexperience or the extra weight. Either way, the feeling was utterly exhilarating to her.

"How exactly do we make it go faster?" she asked Mundungus so that only he could hear her. He looked at her palely.

"Yeh've never been on'na broom before, 'ave yeh?" he dared to ask. He gulped before she answered, knowing the answer already.

"Nope!" Kara said gleefully. "So how's it go faster?" she insisted, and she could hear him gulp loudly again. She laughed.

"I wondered why yeh wanted to be strapped in..." She laughed again. After he told her how it was done, she burst forward with glee as the powerful, never ending wind pushed at her and tried to knock her off the broom, like it was a game both it and Kara played often together.

"Oi! Looks like we've got company." Mundungus yelled, looking at the hooded Death Eaters coming on brooms behind them, worriedly.

"Yeah. Death Eaters." Kara shrugged, and only sped up a little.

"What?" Mundungus cried out as he paled even more.

"Come on you coward! You knew there was a chance they'd be here!" growled Moody. "Don't just sit there! _Stun them!_"

"Right!" Mundungus pointed behind himself shakily. "_Stupify! Stupify!_"

Red jets of light shot from his wand, knocking one of their pursuers off their broomstick while the other three dodged it.

"_Stupify!_" Kara screamed out happily, and a not as strong, and slightly lighter pink jet of light shot from her own wand, hitting a Death Eater in the shoulder. He didn't fall off though, he just yelled out and rubbed his shoulder in pain. Her spell obviously wasn't nearly as strong since she wasn't a witch, and even if she was, this wasn't her wand.

"_Ha!_" Kara yelled out at the Death Eater. "I bruised you! Whatch'ya gonna do _now?_" she laughed loudly into the night and continued to speed up on the broom.

Just then, a billowing black cloud shot right by them, and then they could see Voldemort's snake-like features and body come out of the cloud as he flew around them. He pointed his wand at them menacingly.

"G'yah!" Mundungus yelled in shock and fear. With a very loud, and expected _crack_ behind her, Mundungus was no where to be found. He had Disapparated.

"_Mundungus!_" Mad-Eye Moody yelled out with fury at the little coward.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort's high pitch, evil voice echoed out of the night as the green jet shot out across the night sky at the two of them. It was angled more towards Mad-Eye Moody, and he watched it angrily as he was sure he was going to die. At the last minute, Kara got between him and the Killing Curse, and it hit her square in the chest.

Kara's eyes closed and rolled back into her head as 'death' consumed her. She felt the world spin around her again as her body that was still strapped to the broom flipped upside down.

Kara opened her eyes and saw both the familiar library and her body, at least her Polyjuice Potioned body that looked like Harry Potter, dangling from the broom upside down. Amazingly, the 'Harry glasses' still remained on his face. She opened the book from under her shirt that no longer had the cords on it, and read the first thing that came to her from the flying part of the journey in the book.

"_The motorbike zoomed forward; Harry glimpsed hooded Death Eaters scattering as Hagrid blasted through their circle..."_

The Kara was immediately jolted back to her Harry looking body on the broomstick that still flew on fast after Mad-Eye Moody.

Lights from the town below her blurred as blood rushed to her head. She still had the book and the wand tucked into her belt. She moved her body so that she was upright on the broom again.

"Wow. Flying upside down is _really_ weird! Am I right?" she laughed loudly as Mad-Eye just looked at her, mouth opened. His magical, blue eye spun wildly; he couldn't believe what he had just seen.


	3. At the Burrow

**Chapter Three- At the Burrow**

Kara and Mad-Eye Moody quickly landed outside of his house, and after a split second spell, she was out of her binds and they bolted inside. He hobbled over to the glowing Portkey as quickly as he could, and Kara came quickly after him. She grabbed hold just in time to feel the so famously foretold jerk behind her navel as the Portkey took off. The last thing Kara saw in Moody's house was a large chair, a style of which reminded her greatly of the big red chair back in the basement of the library. She had to admit that that was a very close call on their part. They almost missed the Portkey.

Kara let out a low groan as she fell onto the grass just outside the Burrow, where she and Mad-Eye were greeted by a very hysteric Molly Weasley.

"Thank _heavens_ you two are alright!" Mrs. Weasley said, giving each Mad-Eye and Kara a spine crushing hug. Kara thought it seemed weird that that much for could come out of a woman like Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks, Molly." he gruffed and hobbled across the yard and into the house. Kara slowly gathered herself up off the ground and followed him, with Mrs. Weasley close behind.

"Anyone else here?" Kara asked. She had forgotten what the order of who got at the Burrow was. Sometimes she'd forget certain details, even in the very much loved Harry Potter books. Like the fact that in the first book, there was a dancing pineapple. She had forgotten all about that until she reread it right before the last book came out.

"Yes, you two were the last. George lost his ear though..." Mrs. Weasley swallowed down a sob. "But he'll live. We were really worried about you two; Ron and Tonks, and Fred and Arthur had missed their first Portkeys, but they're all here now."

"That's good. No ambush of Death Eaters can beat us off! And lets face it, a blown off ear will be a very interesting battle-scar story to anyone who doesn't know." Kara shrugged, and Mrs. Weasley looked at her oddly.

"Mundungus Fletcher, you seem awfully cheerful and optimistic lately." she said, and before Kara could correct her, she rounded on the both of them with a wand held out. "Mad-Eye, what curse did you put on Sirius's old house, were Severus Snape to return?"

"The Tongue-Tying curse so he can't go blab anything to any of the other Death Eaters about the location or anything else about it." he said. "It's me." and Molly then pointed her wand at Kara.

"Mundungus," she started. "What–."

"Molly, this ain't that coward Mundungus." he growled. She pulled back her wand.

"Then who is it?" she looked back at Kara who's own body and figure started to turn back to normal as the Polyjuice Potion started to wear off. Soon, she didn't need the glasses and took them off of her face.

"I'm Kara. Kara Jubiya, and you are Molly Weasley. Pleased to meet you." Kara held out her hand, and Mrs. Weasley awkwardly took it.

"Alaster, would you care to tell me who this is, and what she's doing here? Where's Mundungus?" she asked, looking around.

"Honestly, I can't really explain it." they had stopped right outside the door of the Burrow. "She just _showed_ up. That bloody cowardly worm Disapparated away the moment You-Know-Who showed up."

"Oh. Well, how did she know about all of this, and why did she just 'show up'?" this time, both of the adults looked over at Kara who held up her hands defensively.

"Hey, I'm on _your_ side at least! It's too hard to explain. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she said, and Mrs. Weasley looked at her with a face that said 'I'll get it out of you somehow.' Then, to try and escape their gazes, she slipped into the house where new eyes watched her.

"Care to join us on my death bed?" George asked.

"Sure. I've always wanted to be blessed by someone holy." she grinned, and she and the twins started to laugh. "I know, it's bad. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I used that joke a moment ago. I said I felt saintlike because I was holy." George told her.

"Both of you are _bad._ George gets an ear blown off, and that's the best either of you could come up with!" Fred shook his head at her and his twin.

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" she asked Bill and Fleur, feeling around her face. They had just looked at her, rather confused, since she had walked in.

"I do believe that that is called a _nose._ I could be wrong though. It has happened once before." Fred said. She put her hand on her hip and glared at him.

"Oh, _thanks._" she rolled her eyes. "But no, seriously. Why're you staring at me? Is an American really that bizarre?"

"Sorry." Bill just shook his head, and Fleur looked at her for a little bit longer before saying her apologies as well.

"It's okay..." Kara said. "Whatever." she turned her attention back to Fred and George as Mad-Eye and Mrs. Weasley came back inside. "So, did getting your ear cursed off hurt, or was it so quick that it was painless?"

"Well, at first it hurt, but then I lost too much blood to really feel anything at that point." he said with his hand on his chin as he thought back.

"Who're you?" a red headed girl only a couple years younger than herself asked. It was Ginny Weasley.

"Kara Jubiya. I've been saying my name a lot, now that I think of it... hm. Anyway, _you_ are Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you." Kara held out her hand, and Ginny took it.

"How'd you know my name?" she asked, and Kara leaned in to whisper to her.

"Harry just can't shut up about you, can he?" she pulled back smiling, and Ginny looked at her with raised eyebrows before smiling and walking away.

"What'd you say to her?" Fred wanted to know.

"Nothing that concerns you two. She knew what I was talking about." Kara just grinned as the two boys looked at each other skeptically.

"You know, I think that I'll go find Ginny again. Later." she said, and walked off, but was soon stopped by Mrs. Weasley.

"Dear, do you have a place to stay for the night?" she asked sweetly.

"Hm. Now that you mention it, no. But I can find somewhere..." Kara said. She had her wallet in her pocket still from the movies with Tailor, and could use her credit card to stay at some muggle hotel probably.

"Nonsense! You can stay in Ginny's room with Hermione and her. It'll be a tight squeeze, but we can manage it." she said.

"Okay. In the meantime, I will do everything I can to help with the wedding. Jut name it, and I'll do it." she said, and Mrs. Weasley smiled back at her before walking away.

Kara continued to walk around looking for Ginny, but then she was stopped _again_, but this time it was Harry. He had a serious look on his face as he pulled her off to a side.

"You knew." he started off. Kara felt a shiver of dread go down her spine. She didn't want to have _everyone_ know that she knew everything that was going to happen. They'd bother her to tell them everything if they knew, and some of the things had to run their course or all of the events would be thrown off.

"I–I don't know what you're talking about." she stammered. _Dammit. Why can't I even keep a level voice? Lying is not one of my strengths sometimes._ She thought to herself.

"Oh, I think you do." he said. "Hedwig...you knew that she would die, didn't you?"

"I-uh–." he didn't wait for her to answer.

"You knew, and tried to tell me to give it to Mundungus. You knew he'd Disapparate too, and that if he had her, she'd be safe from getting killed. I didn't listen to you..." he looked down.

"Well, why would you? You didn't know me, and I was just some random person telling you how to live your life. I probably wouldn't have listened to me either. It's not your fault, you know." she tried to make him feel better. Harry Potter had suffered so much in his life, so much guilt too. She didn't want him to feel any worse about his bird.

"But you tried to tell me–." he insisted.

"Do you _want_ to think that this was your fault? It wasn't! Yes, I did know, and for reasons that I cannot explain to you now, but we would've been late for all of our Portkeys if we argued about it, and the Death Eaters would've caught up with us sooner, so who would know what would've happened? Yes Mundungus Disapparated, and if he'd had Hedwig, she'd have been safe from the Death Eaters. But knowing him, he would've sold her, and who knows where she would've ended up? Okay? It's not your fault." she put her hand on his shoulder as he looked at her confused and mysteriously. She had gotten used to this look by now.

"Well, anyway... I'm going to go find Ginny." she said, clearing her throat and slid out of the corner he had her in.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked, coming up to her.

"Ah, Ginny. There you are. Hey, again." she said. "Ah, that was nothing. He was just upset that Hedwig died, and I just happened to be there is all." and she shrugged.

"Aw, that's so sad." Ginny said, looking pitifully over at Harry, who still stood in the corner. Then she looked down at the book in Kara's hand. "What's the book?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh...that." Thank god she had a habit of taking off the book jackets. If that was still on, this conversation might be a little weirder. Well, I really don't mean to be rude, but it's nothing of your convenience. You can't see it. No one can, what with its contents." she looked at Ginny almost gravely, but then started to laugh. "Sorry to freak you out or something."

"It's okay..." Ginny and Kara were quiet for a moment before Ginny continued to talk. "So, what did Harry say about me, exactly?"

"Well, it's more of what he _didn't_ say that caught my attention. He really loves you, you know. Despite what he may tell you of 'it's too dangerous! You can't, I don't want you hurt!' it's bull. Yes, he doesn't want you hurt, but hold on to this one." she said, and Ginny grinned.

"I know. Thanks." she said.

"Oh, and by the by, this conversation is just between the two of us." she said, and Ginny nodded.

"You can be sure of that." she said.

"Good." Kara sighed. "Hey, how's about we go mingle with people?" and she and Ginny walked back into the living room where everyone else was. Bill and Fleur still looked at her oddly. She noticed that Hagrid was pretty badly bruised.

_Probably from the fall. I was still surprised from the book that Hagrid was okay._ She thought. She took a seat at Georges feet on the couch. Harry came over to her again.

"Kara was it?" he asked, and she nodded. "Okay, so I know that you _knew_, but how?" he asked. Fred and George were deep in conversation and didn't hear.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Kara insisted.

"Try me." he said to her.

"Uh, well..." then she jumped up as Bill, Fleur, and Mad-Eye came over to her. _Saved._ She thought.

"Kara, we would like to talk to you." Fleur said, calmly.

"Upstairs if you don't mind." Bill added.

"Sorry, Harry. Maybe later!" she then headed up the stairs with the three adults. They went into Ginny's room and locked the door after putting the Silencing Charm on the room. Then they turned on her.

_Oh, great. Not them too! I guess I have been a little obvious with my knowledge of things that were going to happen... and they did see me die. That probably gave it away. This is actually getting _really_ annoying now. It shouldn't hurt if they know, I guess. What can they do with information about how I can't die anyway?_

"This is about the wedding, isn't it?" she tried. "I will do everything I can to help get this place perfect, I promise! Congratulations by the way–!" Fleur held her hand over Kara's mouth to stop her from talking.

"No, eet ees not that." she said. "Though I thank you. Thees ees about you when the Death Eaters came and attacked us."

"Both Fleur and I, and Moody could've sworn that we saw you take the Killing Curse for Moody, and it hit you right in the chest.." Bill continued.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. That hurt!" Kara rubbed her breast bone where the curse had hit her.

"What do you mean, 'that 'urt'?" Fleur asked confused.

"You'd think it would've left a bruise or something, but no mark's there." Kara grinned, looking up at them after she had looked down her shirt to check.

"You got hit with the _Killing Curse._ You should be dead! Only Potter survived that, and he even has the mark to prove it!" Moody yelled at her.

"Are you saying that you'd rather I didn't take it for you? It must not have been the Killing Curse, cause I'm still here. Unless Americans are impervious to it..." Kara shrugged. She knew she shouldn't have been this rude, but she did save his life.

"Don't get smart with me, _girl._" Mad-Eye pointed a scraggly finger at her. "I know that it was the Killing Curse. Now why didn't you die?" Kara sighed. She knew they wouldn't believe her.

"To tell you the truth, I did. I died. I did it on purpose." Kara's voice was down to a whisper now, despite the fact that no one could hear here on the outside of the room because of the Silencing Charm.

"What do you mean? You're here now. You came back to life then?" Bill asked. He and everyone else looked extremely confused.

"I–." Kara thought for a moment. "Okay, you all must promise me you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you unless it is a life or death situation, or you're being tortured. When it comes down to that, you can tell whoever the hell you want. Okay?" they all looked at each other and then back at her.

"Fine." Moody's voice rumbled.

"I promise." Bill said.

"Oui, me too." Fleur continued.

"I can't die. Not here anyways. I'm not even from this world, in a manner of speaking." Kara said.

"I do not understand?" Fleur told her, and Bill nodded in agreement.

"Kill me." Kara handed Mad-Eye Moody her wand from her belt.

"Don't be daft!" Moody said, but she made him take it. "You must be out of your mind!"

"That could be true. But hey, that's not even my wand. I stole it from a random Death Eater. I'm a muggle, honestly, and shouldn't be able to use it at all anyway. Somehow I can, though. I'm just completely horrible at magic as some of you may have noticed. Now _kill_ me. Use the Killing Curse. I'm telling you, I can't die." Kara insisted.

"Did you just say that you're a _muggle?_" Bill's mouth dropped open a fraction of an inch. "That's not possible..." he muttered under his breath, and Kara rolled her eyes.

"Good bye then..." Moody shrugged, and reluctantly did the spell silently in his head. The green light shot out of the wand and hit Kara in the chest again.

Her body crumpled to the ground, and her real self felt the room spin. She had gotten reading herself back into this book down to an art, and within seconds, she got back up and gazed back at the fear stricken faces.

"What _are_ you?" Fleur asked, taking a small step back.

"A muggle, an American muggle." Kara grinned. "And proud of it!"

"How'd you _do_ that? And how do you know about the spells, and wizarding stuff if you're a muggle? Even if you were related to a witch or wizard you shouldn't know all of this!" Bill practically tackled her with questions and wonder.

"Well, through this book..." Kara held up her Harry Potter Seven book, but pulled it back when Moody made a grab for it. "Sorry. None of you were meant to read this book. In a way, I'm like a Seer, a physic. That's how I know what things were and are going to happen. Because I don't really belong to _this_ world, whenever I die, I'm sent back to my own. All I have to do is read myself back here."

"Thees ees crazy!" Fleur said.

"See? I told you, you wouldn't believe me." she retorted.

"So why're you here then?" Mad-Eye demanded.

"Well, where I come from this is one of my most favorite books ever, and in a way I'm here on adventure...sort of. I really didn't intend to come here, it was kind of an accident."she said. "I want to help Harry on his secret mission whether he wants me to or not. Because of the book, I know what it is. And just to tell you, I saved your life. If I hadn't got here and insisted on riding with you, Mundungus would've Disapparated and You-Know-Who would've killed you with that Killing Curse, which I might add, I took for you." Kara smiled up at all of the confused adults.

"But I don't owe you 'nothin'!" Moody pointed and Kara just laughed out loud, and patted his shoulder.

"That's what I like to hear!" she said.

"So, how'd you 'read yourself here' by accident?" Bill continued.

"Well, you see, I kind of live at this library with my dad's old Godfather, Jack. I was all mad that my friend was going to Greece for the summer, so he thought he'd make me feel better by taking me to this old bomb shelter in the basement of the library. He had fixed it up so that it was like a small living space, and in one corner there was this chair..." and Kara told them all about where she came from, and what had happened at Malfoy Manor. Of course, she didn't tell them where it was, or that would throw events off even more than it already had.

"You best hold onto that book then." Moody said, and she gave a little sarcastic laugh.

"God yeah. This is staying with _me._" she said. "Now, how's about we go see how George is doing on his so called, 'Death-Bed.' So you remember our agreement?" she asked, looking at them from the stairs, and they nodded. "Good. Now don't look so open-mouthed and pale. You look like you saw someone come back from the dead!" And with a little chuckle, she went downstairs.


End file.
